Traps
Many treasure chests in Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria contain one of four traps of varying natures which can be avoided with the correct ways. Trapped treasure chests cannot be disarmed, and triggering the trap does not affect its content. The Trap Search item in Valkyrie Profile makes trapped chests flash red. Explosion When the chest is opened, one of two different types of explosions occur: * A small explosion preceded by smoke coming out from the chest, which damages the character. * A large explosion preceded by a glow (Valkyrie Profile) or spark (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) coming out from the chest, which damages the character and pushes them back some distance away. This can potentially prove dangerous if the chest is situated in a precarious location, such as on a narrow ledge or above a drop (especially the notorious bottomless rooms in Celestial Castle). Explosion traps can be avoided by jumping or backing away from the chest. Explosion trap is the most common of the four types of traps, appearing in most dungeons and sometimes the only type of trap in a given dungeon. ''Valkyrie Profile'' dungeons with explosion traps *Artolian Mountain Ruins *Forest of Woe *Solde Catacombs *Dragoncastle Caverns *Nethov Swamp *Salerno Academy *Gorhla Cult Headquarters *Brahms Castle *Black Dream Tower *Cave of Thackus *Dark Tower of Xervah *Tower of Lezard Valeth *Sunken Shrine *Tombs of Amenti *Palace of the Dragon *Arianrod Labyrinth *Celestial Castle *Seraphic Gate ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' dungeons with explosion traps *Serdberg Mountain Ruins *Audoula Temple on the Lake *Surts Volcano Caverns *Turgen Mine *Chateau Obsession *Crawsus Forest Ruins *Dragonscrypt *Palace of the Venerated Dragon *Forest of Spirits *Ravine Caverns *Hall of Valhalla *Tower of Lezard Valeth *Seraphic Gate Gas When the chest is opened, a cloud of one of four types of gas is released: * A light blue gas which freezes the character for a short time. * A multicolored gas which confuses the character for a short time, during which the directions on the controller are inverted (pressing Left on the D-Pad will make the character go right, or vice-versa). * A purple gas which poisons the character. * (Valkyrie Profile only) A black gas which paralyzes the character, immobilizing them for a short time; this is essentially the same as freezing gas. Of the four types of gas traps, freezing gas is the most common while paralyzing gas is the rarest (only appears on a chest in Lost City of Dipan and two in Arianrod Labyrinth). ''Valkyrie Profile'' dungeons with gas traps *Artolian Mountain Ruins *Tower of Lezard Valeth *Arkdain Ruins *Citadel of Flame *Dipan *Sunken Shrine *Tombs of Amenti *Palace of the Dragon *Arianrod Labyrinth *Celestial Castle *Jotunheim Palace *Seraphic Gate ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' dungeons with gas traps *Serdberg Mountain Ruins *Audoula Temple on the Lake *Surts Volcano Caverns *Ancient Forest *Turgen Mine *Chateau Obsession *Crawsus Forest Ruins *Dragonscrypt *Palace of the Venerated Dragon *Forest of Spirits *Ravine Caverns *Yggdrasil *Hall of Valhalla *Tower of Lezard Valeth *Seraphic Gate Arrow When the chest is opened, an arrow flies out of it horizontally, damaging the character should it hits them. If the arrow is purple, it will poison the character as well. Arrow traps can be avoided by jumping on the spot or sliding (only in Valkyrie Profile). ''Valkyrie Profile'' dungeons with arrow traps *Oddrock Caves *Gorhla Cult Headquarters *Brahms Castle *Tower of Lezard Valeth *Forest of Spirits *Tombs of Amenti *Arianrod Labyrinth *Seraphic Gate ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' dungeons with arrow traps *Royal Underground Path *Serdberg Mountain Ruins *Audoula Temple on the Lake *Crawsus Forest Ruins *Palace of the Venerated Dragon *Hall of Valhalla *Tower of Lezard Valeth *Seraphic Gate Enemy ﻿When the chest is opened, enemies appear. *In Valkyrie Profile, there is only one enemy, but it spawns right at the chest, making it impossible to avoid and gives the enemy the first turn in the battle. *In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, multiple enemies may appear, but they will spawn at a distance from the character and can therefore be avoided or crystallized. Enemy traps is the least common of all four traps. ''Valkyrie Profile'' dungeons with enemy traps *Arkdain Ruins *Tombs of Amenti ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' dungeons with enemy traps *Palace of the Venerated Dragon *Ravine Caverns *Hall of Valhalla *Seraphic Gate Category:Gameplay